4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Interesting Unsolved Murders
The Murder of JonBenét Ramsey JonBenét Ramsey was found dead in the basement of her family's home on December 26,1996 .JonBenét Ramsey was a six year old beauty pageant queen. JonBenét was found in the basement of her own home beaten,strangled and she had duck tape on her mouth and neck. An autopsy determined that JonBenét had died of asphyxiation caused by strangulation. JonBenét's own family soon were believed to have been involved in her murder. JonBenét's mother,Patricia, told the police that she woke on the morning after Christmas to find her daughter was missing and called 911 to report her daughter was kidnapped and there was a nearly three page ransom note demanding $118,000 for the safe return of their daughter. JonBenét's father,John, told the police that he found his daughter's dead body in the basement. Twenty years later, the investigation was still open.Her 29-year-old brother cried when he found out that his sister was dead.He said “I was kind of like, How is this possible? I started crying. I don’t think I said anything. I didn’t believe it at first.” Even though her family is under suspicion (I highly doubt her brother had anything to do with this), they weren't charged since there was not yet proof that they were involved in JonBenét's murder. The Black Dahlia’s death A mother and child stopped at the horrific sight in shock. A naked woman was near the side walk, on the side of the road. She was sliced cleanly in half with no blood on her at all. The murder of 22-year-old Elizabeth Short soon became infamous(famous for a bad reason) in 1947 and the newspapers dubbed her as "Black dahlia" since she had dark hair and appeared to like black clothing. Elizabeth was a Massachusetts native coming to California in pursuit of fame. She was bled dry then dumped in n empty lot of a residential area of Los Angeles. Her body appeared dissected with one breast cut off. The worst part was that it appeared professionally done. Dozens of people have claimed credit for the "high-profile" crime. None of the confessors appeared to be telling the truth after they were investigated and the case is still unsolved. There was a book made about it in 1987 as well as a movie in 2006. This case is still unsolved and police are having no luck moving forward. The Zodiac Killer Rather than "avoiding the spotlight" and avoiding anything that could lead to him being discovered, he "craved media attention" and seemed to enjoy taunting police with notes and clues behind him as well as a trail of murders. The Zodiac Killer murdered five people in Canada at what appeared to be random in 1960 and 1969. He told the police in notes that there were dozens more victims but their bodies were never found and they were never reported missing. He began killing in December of 1968. He shot two teenagers to death in a parking lot. Around seven months later he he shot two more people who were in a parked car but one survived. In august he wrote a letter to San Francisco Examiner that read: This is Zodiac speaking. I like killing people because it's so much fun. It Is more fun than killing wild game ''(animals) '' in the forest because man is the most dangerous animal of all. Authorities were unable to crack the code that would reveal his name and the Zodiac Killer stabbed two people in late September. On of the victims survived and the other died. Two weeks after he killed a 29-year-old taxi driver by shooting him to death. Just days later the Zodiac mailed a piece of his latest Vitim's bloody shirt to Chronicle news paper. Still no suspects have been confirmed in the case.The San Francisco Police Department is still investigating this case with no luck. Jack the Ripper Over a century ago, a serial killer known as Jack the Ripper preyed on prostitutes ans terrorized the area. He killed and mutilated at least five women. He killed a lot within the time period of three months in 1888. The whole neighbor hood was "horrified to the degree bordering panic" and the newspaper wrote that the manner of killing was "too horrible for description". At first authorities wondered if he was a doctor or butcher do to his signature and gory method of killing his victims and his skill with a knife. The killer's victim's were Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly. All of their throats were slashed as well as their stomach slit open and their organs ripped out before being thrown onto the streets. Each victim was a heavy drinker. Authorities still don't know who Jack the Ripper was but he died before anyone could find out who he was. I hope you guys enjoyed this and i didn't scare you too much. What did you guys think? I think maybe the Zodiac Killer called himself that because maybe he killed people with a certain zodiac sign? but he would have no way of obtaining that information right? Do you guys think you know what happened to JonBenét? Comment what you guys thought about this (its my first wiki) = Category:Content